


Superman

by OmegaZandie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First seventeen fic, Literally nothing happens in this I'm sorry, M/M, Oops, This was supposed to be a drabble, anonymous texting, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZandie/pseuds/OmegaZandie
Summary: "Superman got nothing on meI'm only one call away"In which Jihoon decides to text an anonymous number.ORIn which Soonyoung offers to help Jihoon with his boredom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a little drabble inspired by the song One Call Away by Charlie Puth.  
> Not so drabbly and nothing much happens - apologies!  
> Anyways, this is my first Seventeen fic, I know it's not great but I hope it's not too bad either!

Jihoon felt like shit. No way to sugarcoat it. 

Slumping down into the chair, he pulled his hoodie up around his neck and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't focus today, his classes just seemed to drag on _forever_ and Jihoon wasn't feeling it for biology anyway. His head fell back against his shoulders as he sank further into the chair beneath him. Following a moment of struggling to pay attention, Jihoon gave in and sighed, picking up his phone from the desk in front of him. 

Jihoon wasn't one for reaching out to his friends during his downtime. He wasn't one for reaching out to _anyone._ So the fact that he was opening up an app on his phone for anonymously talking about your feelings, was a little bit of a surprise, even to himself. But there he was, typing out a message, posting it to the public. Great. More fuel for embarrassment. 

 

_**Class fucking sucks today. Not sure that even Superman could save me from this hell.** _

 

 _Who even uses these apps?_ He muttered to himself, grumbling at the stupidity of it all.  _You do, idiot._ The voice in his head retaliated and he grimaced at the embarrassing truth of the situation. Rereading his message, Jihoon debated deleting it. _This is stupid,_ he grumbled again and selected the 'options' menu attached to the post, ready to hit delete. 

But then he got a notification. 

Someone commented on it. 

 Curious, Jihoon clicked on the notification: SOMEONE HAS COMMENTED ON YOUR POST.

 

**_Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._ **

 

The message was followed by a phone number, Jihoon audibly laughed at the cringiness and decided, purely from the bold nature of the comment alone, it deserved a reply. Saving the number into his phone, he quickly typed out a text and clicked send.

 

_To: Superman_

_From: Jihoon_

**_\- Superman eh? I'm listening_ **

 

Jihoon was now sat forward in his chair, his phone resting in his palms as he waited for a reply. 

 

_To: Jihoon_

_From: Superman_

**_\- I thought you were never going to take up my offer_ **

 

His eyebrows furrowed as Jihoon read the reply, but a smile found his lips. Jihoon didn't much like sarcasm, it was his _thing_ and he didn't like being on the receiving end of it. But his interest was piqued and he truly wanted to see if this stranger lived up to his word.

 

_To: Superman_

_From: Jihoon_

_**\- So does Superman have a name or should I just stick to this?** _

 

_To: Jihoon_

_From: Superman_

**_\- Pretty sure it's Clark Kent_ **

 

 _Cheeky little shit,_ Jihoon muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

_To: Superman_

_From: Jihoon_

_**\- Don't get sarcastic with me, superman. I'm still waiting to be saved** _

 

The next reply took a while to come and Jihoon was beginning to lose interest the more he waited, but once the reply came, he knew there was no backing out now. 

 

_To: Jihoon_

_From: Superman_

_**\- Okay, you want to play this game? Fine** _

_**-I know it's you, Jihoon, I can see you replying to me** _

_**-I'm surprised Mr Park hasn't spotted you yet** _

_**-You're not very subtle** _

 

Jihoon dropped his phone and sat bolt upright. _Superman was in the room with him_. Looking around trying to find the culprit, Jihoon's eyes darted over the other students. A few were on their phones but none seemed to be texting; all of them were either listening to music or playing games. Jihoon felt his stomach stir and his hands become clammy. He didn't like this. He wanted to know who he was talking to. His phone vibrated on the table and Jihoon immediately snatched it up into his hands again, trying not to get caught for one, but mainly because Superman had texted him again.

 

**_\- Stop trying to figure out who I am_ **

**_\- You wont_ **

 

Jihoon frowned, his lips pressed firmly into a line as he replied. 

 

_To: Superman_

_From: Jihoon_

**_\- This isn't fair_ **

 

The reply was short and not what Jihoon had hoped for.

 

_To: Jihoon_

_From: Superman_

**_\- Life isn't fair, Jihoon_ **

 

Jihoon looked around the classroom again, this time spotting a boy sat in front of him with his hood up. He seemed to be texting and Jihoon leaned forwards, trying to get a better look. Only to fail miserably, of course. The boy locked his phone and placed it on the desk before he could get a look at the screen. He couldn't see the boy's face either. Giving up with a huff, Jihoon folded his arms over his chest and sulked into his chair. Again. 

When Jihoon's phone went off again, he ignored it. He didn't like a tease, especially when he was feeling shit and just wanted to go home. Placing his head in his arms, Jihoon closed his eyes and began to doze off to the sound of his teacher talking; if Superman wanted to be a tease and not play ball, then Jihoon wouldn't play either. 

The bell signalling the end of class rang Jihoon awake with a shock, he didn't plan to fall asleep properly but nevertheless, he had. Oops? Grabbing his books and shoving them in his bag, Jihoon stood up slowly, the boy in front of him pushing past quickly, bumping Jihoon's phone out of his pocket as he scurried out of the room. Jihoon swore under his breath at the boy and picked up his phone, checking it still worked, he unlocked it. A text popped up. He had forgotten about that. 

 

_To: Jihoon_

_From: Superman_

**_\- Meet me outside the cafeteria after class._ **

 

Jihoon smiled to himself. It seemed Superman wasn't such a tease after all. But just as he began to leave the room, he stopped, a frown on his face and his brows furrowed again. 

 

_To: Superman_

_From: Jihoon_  

**\- I don't even know what you look like**

**\- Who are you?**

 

There was no reply as Jihoon made his way to the cafeteria. There was still no reply as he ate his lunch. Jihoon was beginning to give up on Superman again as he threw the leftovers in the trash, but he made his way outside anyway. _If he doesn't show then it's just a lunch break wasted, nothing more._ Jihoon assured himself as he sat down on the set of steps leading into the dining area. Ten minutes passed and Jihoon found himself kicking pebbles impatiently. 

He froze when a pair of feet stopped in front of him, the tall figure they belonged to blocked the sunlight that had previously been warming his cheeks. He looked up with squinted eyes, ready to curse at the sunblocker, that was until he found himself being greeted by a _very_ pretty blonde boy who was smiling like an _idiot._

"You're Jihoon." The boy spoke cheerily, his teeth showed through his stretched lips as his cheeks pushed his eyes into small crescents. Jihoon noted how they slanted upwards, almost like when a clock reached ten past ten. He nodded slowly, inspecting the boy in front of him who was now reaching his hand out to Jihoon. Taking it slowly, Jihoon stood up, nodding in confirmation. He knew the boy from somewhere, Kwon something, he thinks. Kwon Sunyoung, or something. He couldn't remember so he shook it off. 

"I am... Kwon, right?" The boy had stopped smiling, his face falling to a deadpan expression as his eyes looked Jihoon up and down. Jihoon found himself feeling uncomfortable as the boy stared him down, his expression the complete polar opposite of what it had been when he had first greeted him. He shook his head and frowned. _Did I get it wrong?_ Jihoon frowned back and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"Nope, that's not my name" The boy muttered, looking down at Jihoon, almost looking upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what is your name then, if you don't mind me asking?" Jihoon bowed shallowly, an apologetic expression on his face as he tried not to be any more rude than he had been already, but when he raised his head back up, he found himself greeted by a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The boy had his arms folded over his chest and was staring at Jihoon, not upset anymore, but amused. Jihoon cocked his head, he was pretty sure he had whiplash from the boy's changing emotions. The boy leaned in slowly, his smirk growing as he spoke.

"Superman." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was okay!  
> Should I write another Seventeen fic?


End file.
